


磐石

by moscat



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moscat/pseuds/moscat
Summary: 胡言乱语
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 11





	磐石

他向我挥手，包上的铜币跟着脚步颠簸，红色细绳就像血一样扎眼。那时我突然顿悟，Neil的结局写在磐石上，而我是把他的名字刻上石头的人。我将用余生去解的谜就诞生于斯：我到底将做什么，才让他把刻刀递到我的手上。  
有那么一段悲惨的时候，我每天咒骂命运，或者时间，或未来的自己。反正它们的区别不大。它支使我们像一串松毛虫一样陷入无首无尾的环。Neil没有坟墓，过去就是他的坟，而记忆是他墓前的花。这不公平，我见他走向死亡时脸上的神情犹如夜归的人见到家的亮光。死亡本身是邪恶的，是熵增的结果，不应被热爱，不应是Neil。  
我们能否有选择？相信我，在多少个夜晚我翻来覆去地想这件事。Neil已经做出了他的选择，而我还有我的机会。我想这个问题，想，在我杀死印度女人的时候想，在我创建信条的时候想，在我回溯漫长的时间，看全世界在我身边倒转的时候依然在想。等那一刻到来的时候我都没有放弃：他站在我面前，我的朋友、同事、保护者和引路人，一个瘦瘦高高，面露疑色的年轻人，眼睛底下有淡淡的青黑阴影。我递给他一支烟。  
“我不抽烟。”他连忙说。  
我耸耸肩，收回来给自己点上。他皱着眉，看起来还在担心。大约他不太擅长应付穿西装留络腮胡的人，说实话，我过去也有过相同的感受。  
“Mr.——”  
“Neil，叫我Neil。”他回答。没有姓，他只是Neil。  
“那么Neil，多少钱能够买到你的才华？”  
金发小子笑了，“一杯酒，先生。”  
我带他走进酒吧，给他点了金汤力。端上来的是伏特加可乐，酒保满脸笑容，告诉我们这是他们最受欢迎的配方。Neil喝了一口，呛得满脸通红。太烈，他评价道，但是我很喜欢。他听我向他描述信条，十指交叉的手势，他兴致勃勃，说这姿势就像祈祷。他说的不错，只是我们的祈祷回荡在闭环之中，这是人造的莫比乌斯环，上帝已经被禁绝在外。他又问，这个组织是做什么的。  
拯救世界，我答。  
他哈哈大笑，为什么找我？  
我说，非你不可。  
尽管他并没有相信我的说辞，但是多亏逆向熵展示的奇迹，我还是成功招募了他，让他在继续学业的同时参加训练。我的导师成为了我的学生，这种感觉神奇而绝望，而且每天随着他与我记忆中形象的进一步重合都愈发钻心彻骨。他的未来是我的过去，正像曾经他以中间人的身份参与我的未来一样。我充当他的上司，教练和父亲角色的同时意识到他确实才华横溢，除了物理上的天赋，他的体能训练也进行得非常顺利。一个半月后之后他已经能在我让他三个破绽的情况下将我撂倒，这可是一个伟大的成绩。而三个月后，他的格斗水平已经相当优秀。  
我以将威严降到最低限度为代价来和Neil成为朋友。他接受了我的友谊，感激于我的善意。然而对他而言未来是未知的，我知道，并且我正牵着他的手把他引向那里，引向约定的毁灭。Neil浑然不知，而且，很不幸，他已经爱上了伏特加兑可乐。与此同时，他对学业的热情和对这种饮料的喜爱同步增长。一年之后他拿到物理硕士的学位的时候，我很惊讶他竟然没有早三年拿到这张证书。当天晚上他喝了个大醉，拉着我要给我灌伏特加。  
“可乐。”他醉醺醺地嚷嚷着，“你在开玩笑。”  
“工作时间不喝酒。”我冲他晃晃杯子。  
“我允许你今晚放假。”他嘟哝着，夺走我的杯子，把酒杯塞进我手里。我摇摇头，向他退让了。一次庆功宴。拯救了世界之后我们没有举行庆功宴，因为我们解除的是一场不曾存在的危机。我决定把今晚作为补偿，是的，盛大的，有Neil的庆功宴。  
“我一直觉得你很奇妙。”Neil说，“突然出现在我的生活里，毫无预兆，却那么自然，就像是命运把你带来。好像仙女教母一样。”他补充道。  
“不要说那个词。”我警告他。  
“仙女教母？”他傻笑着。  
我顿了顿，点头。  
“没什么不对的。”他思索了一会儿，“我总是不明白你为什么对我那么好。我从有记忆以来就没有见过我的父母，而福利院的孩子在学校通常没有那么好过。这就是为什么我喜欢你，我为你考了学位。”  
“你很特别。”我说。  
“对，你说我会拯救世界。”他皱起眉，“为什么？我不会飞也不会热视眼，一颗子弹就能要我的命。”  
“所以你是英雄。”  
“哇，”他悻悻说，“悲哀。”  
“敬凡人。”我举起酒杯，拍拍他的背。他忙倒满杯子，还洒了一些出来。  
“敬时间，敬命运，敬物理学。”他梦呓般地说，“敬你，Boss。”  
我差点以为他会在这个晚上酒精中毒而死，但他第二天早上中午醒过来的时候除了疼的快裂开的头其他什么都不记得。只有我有记忆。曾经是他无所不知，现在轮到我承载一切。但我没有撒谎，他是特别的；因为我知道时间有限，所以我不得不享受与他一起的每一微秒；这是他认识我的第一年，也是我认识他的第十五个年头。  
Neil渐渐成长为一名独当一面的特工。我教会他射击、跳伞，带他出任务，参加宴会，学习礼仪；然后我教他撒谎，欺骗，还有杀人。第一次真正杀人时他的手渗出冷汗，我帮他让刀刃没进敌人的咽喉。他逐渐成为我回忆里的Neil，开朗优雅而可靠。然而至今我也不明白他欣然赴死的理由，那铜币，我原本以为那对他有什么特别的意义，才会至死都没有离身。但到现在为止，我从未发现它的存在。我问他怕不怕死，他犹豫了一会儿，坦言他其实算不上勇敢。  
我说好。第二周我交给他一个单独任务，任务当然失败了，他遭到严刑拷打。我在显示屏后面跷着腿看，看他被殴打到差点被自己的血呛死，又一遍遍重复他从一开始就坚持的事情，最后他咽下那颗银色的胶囊，很费力，但是带着胜利者的神情。我在病房等着他醒来，他睁开眼不知所措地看着我，表情随着他逐渐理解现况越来越失控，似乎他想要愤怒地大吼大叫，但是过了一会儿，他的肩膀塌了下去。  
“好吧，测试的一部分，是吗？”  
“最后的测试。”我十指相交，“欢迎加入信条。”  
到现在为止我应该已经明白事情无可挽回，我们走在一条首尾相连的道上，一步步都踩着自己的脚印，它们吻合得完美无缺。我将永远不会知道是一个不曾被爱过的男孩先被一个陌生人的友谊感动，还是那险些被击穿的特种兵先看到他的战友背包上和尸体如出一辙的血一样的的红绳。这是怎么开始的并不重要，重要的是，它确实发生了。  
我想：我是不是应该吻他？因为现在的Neil和我印象里的已经快一模一样了。  
在我回到过去遇见年轻的Neil，并问他要不要加入信条的第十年后的某天，我意识到已经是时候了。我已经招募了军火商，渗入了中情局，而Neil，他一直是我的得力助手。其实这一天和其他日子没什么不同，但是这一天，Neil随口问我，“我什么时候能去拯救世界，Boss？”  
我一时间哑口无言。因为我知道我可以说今天或者明天，或者说那只是一个玩笑，甚至可以说我已经安排了别人。但是这一切照样会发生，在这个闭环里我没有自由意志，我或Neil，我们都没有。我还是太高傲了，不是我在黑暗中将Neil引向命运，而是命运自己找上的他。我们参与的是已经发生的过去，只是我们自以为这是未来；就像即使第一天我没有给他点金汤力，他照样会在某天爱上伏特加兑可乐一样。  
于是我说，你明天就去吧。  
我说，在你走之前，我送你一个礼物当纪念。我打开抽屉搜索，能找到的却只有那枚小小的东方铜钱。那是我上个月带回来的纪念品，被我遗忘在那里已经一个月了。我把它拿出来，交给Neil。  
“好好保管。”我假装叮嘱道。他接过去，小心地把它挂在包上。  
“下次我们见面，就是我教你这一切了。”他得意地笑起来，“当我完成逆转，我会记得来跟你告个别的。”  
他离开了。但是门又重新打开，金发的年轻人再次走了进来。他的拥抱热情且有力，一个逆向拥抱，我背后的力量松开，让我脖子发痒的脑袋也抬了起来。我看见Neil向后退去，嘴从张开到闭合。门轻轻关上。不用分辨我也知道，那最后一句话是一句倒放的“再见。”  
我没有去追他。我仿佛看得到他脚步轻盈地赶回过去与我相见，系红绳的铜币在他的背包上颠簸。他将去开启下一个循环。我的使命已经完成，一个轮回结束，漫长的一天落幕，海面下在孕育着新的太阳。我们没有未来，我们努力推动时间的石磨转动。我并不是手握刻刀的人，我们只是被一同镌刻在磐石之上。


End file.
